bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukiko Matsukaze
Yukiko Matsukaze (由紀子松風, Matsukaze Yukiko) Appearance At first glance, Yukiko is androgynous in appearance, looking like a younger version of her fraternal twin brother Rui. With short blue hair, blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin, Yukiko is a beauty among the locals once one is able to get past her initial appearance. Yukiko typically wears a white blouse leaving the buttons closer to her bust un-buttoned and a yellow tie that dangles loosely around her neck. She also wears a light blue skirt that matches her light blue thigh high stockings and dark blue closed toed shoes. On rare occassions, Yukiko can be seen wearing formal clothing such as blue shirts, ties and her trademark blue cap. When she does this, she is usually preparing for a mission and when she is spotted by others, Yukiko is often mistaken for a guy, much to her chagrin. Her own brother, Rui, has said that Yukiko's appearance in her formal garb does not fit her as she could probably attract more men that way. When in her shinigami attire, Yukiko wears an outfit that resembles that of a biker's. She wears a a light green leather jacket without a shirt underneath as to give way to her feminine charms. In this form, Yukiko still has short blue hair, but it is a much lighter coloration. She typically tucks her hair behind her right ear as a way to show off her near flawless pale skin. Personality History Synopsis Post Training Arc *The Genius and The Queen: What Fate Has Planned Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Yukiko boasts a high degree of spiritual energy similar to her brother Rui. Her spiritual energy has been noted to be incredibly powerful for someone of her age and is only getting stronger as time goes by. When she fully exudes it from her body, Yukiko's spiritual energy begins to take the form of a dark mass that looks and feels as though it could grab an opponent and simply toss them away. : Zanpakutō Manifestation: Similar to Muramasa, Yukiko is capable of manifesting the Zanpakuto Spirit of anyone within a close proximity of her. The Zanpakuto are not subjected to her will, but are instead persuaded by a phermone in her spiritual energy causing them to join her on their own accord, maintaining their full potential. This activation and the ability to maintain this ability on anyone but herself is extremely streneous on Yukiko's body and often requires her to take a three day's rest, causing her to only use this in extreme circumstances. : Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Practicing her swordsmanship ability with her Zapakuto spirit as her sparring partner, Yukiko has developed a high degree of swordsmanship skill. She has adapted to using an opponent's momentum against them by adjusting her blade ever so slightly to cause the opponent's weapon to be deflected off. Yukiko's swordplay is often focused on counter-attacking after deflecting the opponent, however, she is not locked into a defensive stance as she is more that capable of going on the offensive as well. Zanpakuto Sutasuru (地獄契約, "Through The Stars") : To release she draws one or both swords and speaks this command "Cleanse". Shikai Special Ability: With her zanpakuto, Yukiko is actually able to "choose" what to cut with her blade. Sutasuru's ability allows Yukiko to manipulate anything she chooses to slice through only what she wishes. She typically uses this to allow herself to manipulate her very own shadow to defend or to attack by slicing others shadows causing the damage done to the shadow of her target to become dealt to the one casting the shadow. Yukiko can attack anything that has a shadow, allowing her to deal damage to an opponent's technique or even to the environment itself. By forming a small voided area, Yukiko is capable of protecting herself with a blank space that is made from shadow. She can also cause the Zanpakuto to pass through another's weapon, making it nigh impossible to contend with her as one would normally fight, and as a result, makes it near impossible to block the Zanpakuto's blade. : Forming her spiritual energy around her zanpakuto's blade, Yukiko is able to form a single scythe of dark energy. However, when she proceeds to move this scythe in a clock-like manner, it begins to separate into seven different copies of the exact same scythe. When any of these weapons come into contact with the enemy, they will begin draining the spiritual energy from the target and cause the muscles at the point of contact to begin to contort and become paralyzed. Bankai: Not Yet Acheived Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hama Town Citizen Category:Hama Town Citizens Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:World of the Living Resident Category:Character Category:Hama Alliance Category:Substitute Shinigami